


Love, Hunt Me Down

by ElReyCiervo



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dessert & Sweets, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Silly, Song references, Steven Universe References, insecure marshall lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElReyCiervo/pseuds/ElReyCiervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1003 years is a long and lonely amount of time to live by one's self. Marshall Lee Abadeer can attest to that. Those long years have caused a longing in Marshall, a longing for a companion. Only two people in particular can soothe the awful ache in the immortal's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Adventure Time fic! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the song "Touch" by Daughter.
> 
> Warning: Contains threesome pairing. Marshall Lee x Gumball x Fionna. If this is not your thing or it makes you uncomfortable, stop reading.

* * *

Marshall Lee opened the door to his house and drifted inside, closing it behind him. He tiredly removed his Axe-bass from his person and set it down against the carpeted floor of his living room near his keyboard. The vampire sighed as he ran a hand through his ink-black hair in a weary manner. He was not physically tired—okay, maybe just a little—but he was definitely emotionally and mentally tired.

He had just returned from a long party at Fionna and Cake's Tree House. It was just a small gathering between close friends—Marshall only had a few friends but they were _his_ friends—but it did last a while though. Fionna, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Gumball, BMO, and Flame Prince were all there. Hell, even Ice Queen crashed the party stating that she would not attack so long as she could just hang out a bit. Seeing as she had not caused any mayhem in a while, they took her word for it and let her stay. Marshall provided the entertainment for their little gathering, switching between singing while standing on a soap box they had provided for him and floating and singing as he weaved through the people.

Surprisingly, they requested a couple of songs. Normally Gumball and Cake in particular held a special distaste for his music. He thought he would have been done after one song. But, no, he did quite a few on his trusty bass. He played a couple of songs from back before the Mushroom War, songs by bands called Fun, Imagine Dragons, and the Lumineers. He played songs from the "lighter" bands and not the darker, rock ones because he knew the former ones would appeal to their tastes. They loved them; they—minus one Simone, now Ice Queen—had never heard many things from the culture before the war, and they were drawn in.

While he was singing, he looked at his little crowd. He could not help but notice that almost all of his friends had paired up. Lord M and Cake were a well established pair, they had been like that for a long while. Ice Queen was ogling Flame Prince, much to his discomfort. What really caught Marshall's attention was just how cushy Fionna and Gumball were. They were sitting pretty close to each other and they had been mumbling things to one another. Unfortunately, due to his own singing, even his enhanced hearing could not make out what they were saying. Marshall could not help the pang in his heart. Among the group of friends, Gumball and Fionna were his two closest friends. They mattered to him more than…well, maybe even more than his Axe-bass.

It had looked like Fionna and Gumball might become a 'thing', and to Marshall, that hurt.

It was after that song that he told the group that he was not feeling too well and that he wanted to go home. He gave them the excuse that the sun was particularly bright today and it was giving him a headache and that he had to go sleep it off. They were sad to see him go, but he wanted to get out of there. As he floated off, he pretended not to see the look that Gumball pointed at him or the worried face of Fionna.

He did not know why he was so bothered seeing the prince and the little adventuress together. No, actually, he did. For a while now, the vampire had been catching himself looking at the prince and the adventuress for longer periods of time whenever he would visit them. Marshall could be bold enough to describe it as borderline staring. He began to notice things about the two that he had not noticed before. For Gumball, it was his little quirks: the way he would talk to himself during an experiment or during a baking project, how he would say things in German sometimes, a smile that Marshall was certain that it was directed towards him when he caused mischief in the prince's castle from time to time, and, most of all, his eyes, his beautiful amethyst eyes. For Fionna, it was mostly the (mental) maturity she had gained; she had just turned eighteen six months ago. She was a bit milder in nature now (but still a bundle of energy), and she was even more fun to talk to now that she would actually sit still and think about things other than adventuring twenty-four hours a day. She had changed her head-encompassing bunny hat to a bunny beanie. This one allowed her hair to flow naturally, which she tied back in a ponytail. Marshall loved to look at her long blonde hair and how it glowed in the sunlight. He would smile secretly when she could not figure out something and would curse whatever was frustrating her. Lastly, Marshall loved her cerulean-blue eyes. Both hers and Gumball's were beautiful.

But he could never tell them that! He did not want to ruin the friendships he had with Gumball and Fionna. If Marshall did tell them how he felt, they would probably be disgusted by him. A person having feelings for two different people, _at the same time_? They would probably never want to see or talk to him again. And then where would Marshall be? Alone without the two people he cared for the most, that's where.

In his house, the vampire sat on his barely used, uncomfortable couch. He did not mind the discomfort at the current moment; he barely noticed it. The situation about Gumball and Fionna was bugging him so, _so_ much. Why? It was because the eternally nineteen year old being craved a relationship, a good one. He yearned for one. He had friends, yes, but he wanted something more than that. He wanted someone—or _someones_ as it seemed—that he could spend a long time with. He knew that he would outlive them, but he was so _lonely_. He knew that if he were to start a relationship with a normal person now, they might have a good fifty to seventy years together, if they were lucky…

Not many people saw this side of Marshall Lee, the big bad Vampire King. And this was because he did not want nor allow them to see this side of him, the side that was sad, lonely, and a couple of other negative emotions that he could name quite right now. The people that knew him thought nothing fazed him or bothered him, and the people that did not know him as well thought he was just a troublemaking son of a demon. Marshall longed for someone that could see him for him, that would—dare he say—even _love_ him.

He had lived a long time and seen many a great thing in that time. He had lived through the greatest war that had ever plagued the world—a war that mutated half the world and destroyed the other half. He remembered life before the Mushroom War, before all the bad things happened. He remembered how everything looked and how people acted. He remembered what he was like before the war; he remembered his father and he remembered his old spots that he liked to play at as a child. He vaguely remembered what relationships were supposed to be like—normal relationships…healthy ones. However, living through one of the worst world catastrophes caused him to change.

Marshall sighed as he stood from the couch, grabbed his bass, and sat back down, leaning heavily against the uncomfortable furniture. He could feel himself getting into a mood. He ran a gray hand over the bass and idly plucked a few strings causing random notes to twang through the air.

Marshall had a wonderful relationship with his father, when his father was still alive, that was. He outlived his father, obviously. His father was human, and Marshall could most definitely say that he was one of the best men the Marshall had ever known. His father was a musician and taught Marshall everything that he could while he could. He even gave Marshall his first guitar. It was made of sleek wood and was child-sized. Marshall currently kept it well-preserved in a glass box it in his attic with all his other pre-war 'relics'. Marshall's father did not mind him being a half demon, and when Marshall got the Abadeer family axe from his mother, his father personally helped him turn it into his beloved Axe-bass. That was the day before the world went to hell in a hand basket—a phrase that humans liked to use at the time. His mother took his Axe-bass and stored it in the Nightosphere when she saw what they did to it. When he and his father tried to escape the city (his mother was safe in the Nightosphere) they got separated and he later learned that his father died three days after the war started trying to look for him—his mother was _kind_ enough to tell him that.

The last decent relationship that Marshall could remember having was the one that he had with Simone Petrikov. Simone found him wandering the rubble of the destroyed city and took care of him. She fed him, made sure he was happy, and genuinely cared for his wellbeing even though it was probably hard for her. Finding things to survive was hard enough when you had yourself to take care of, but having another person to look out for and feed must have been hard. To top it all off, she had to do all of that while fighting the influence of the Tiara. She also did not mind that Marshall was a half-demon, which Marshall found surprising considering most humans were extremely paranoid and afraid of anything that was not like them at the time. Simone was a lady that Marshall deeply admired and loved as a mother-figure, and there were plenty of times where he wished Ice Queen could just rip the stupid Tiara off her own head and become Simone again. He missed her so much…

His relationship with Ashley was brief, lasting only a few months. It was good in the beginning, but the girl that he trusted went behind his back and sold the object that was most precious to him, Hambo. The relationship did not work out; the whole thing just turned sour.

He and his mother had a rocky relationship. There were times where they seemed to be happy together, and there were other times where Marshall just wanted to rip her throat out and watch her blood spill. He could not understand it. Sometimes he genuinely wanted to have a better relationship with his mother. But most of the time, she did things to purposefully annoy him or caused him harm. Lately she had been _very_ adamant about him becoming a permanent… _facet_ to the Nightosphere. Marshall's refusal only caused the high-ranking demoness to act drastically. Simply put, Marshall did not physically recover from that fight for a long week. He made sure during that time no one saw him (or knew about the whole fiasco in general)— _especially_ not Fionna or Gumball. They did not need to be bothered with his problems.

The plucking of the strings of his bass started to become harsher as the vampire's mood worsened even more. His brow furrowed slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched downward. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and looked outside his window with half-lidded eyes. This window allowed a view outside the mouth of the cave and showed the waning red and orange streams of sunlight as the sun set under the horizon. _"It's almost dark, so no one should be coming around here, especially after the long party we had earlier. I guess it's safe, now…"_

Feeling safe that no one would be around to hear, Marshall closed his eyes and began to sing his heart out…

" _ **Love, hunt me down**_

_**I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes** _

_**And feed me, spark me up** _

_**A creature in my blood stream chews me up** _

He felt like that so very often: some kind of thing inside of him that tore at his heart. He felt like it was tearing him apart…

_**So I can feel something** _

_**So I can feel something** _

_**Give me touch** _

' _ **Cause I've been missing it**_

_**I'm dreaming of** _

_**Someones**_ (1)

_**Kissing me in the night** _

_**Just so I** _

_**Just so I** _

Marshall had never had someone just want to be beside him simply for him. He had little flings in the past, but those were about lust, not love. His brief relationship with Ashley was all about her benefit. She never cared for him. Would the two in his mind ever love him…? Marshall doubted it. Who would ever want to love or kiss a son of a demon, a dangerous vampire…?

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

He had two particular "someones" in mind that he wished could make him feel. He wanted to experience and feel what a healthy relationship with someone was like! He wanted to know what…love, felt like. He knew what paternal and fraternal love felt like. But what did real romantic love feel like…?

His voice started to come out breathy with desperation as it lined his voice. A few tears escaped his closed eyes.

_**You steal me away** _

_**With your eyes and with your mouth** _

_**And just take me back to in your house** _

_**And stare at me with the lights off** _

Here he thought about Gumball's and Fionna's beautiful eyes: Gumball's sparkling amethyst and Fionna's dazzling cerulean-blue. They certainly did steal him away…

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**In the night** _

_**In the night** _

_**In the night** _

_**When we touch** _

_**In the night** _

' _ **Cause I've been lusting it**_

Marshall fanaticized about all three of them lying on Gumball's lavish bed in the middle of the night, just simply staring at each other. He could imagine soft smiles directed at him and the soft, tender brushes of fingers against fingers. Nothing devious, just enjoying the presence of one another. He dreamed of kisses on lips, on cheeks, on eyelids, on fingertips…But Marshall knew that reality could only be in his dreams. It was then that more tears escaped his red eyes.

He plucked the last few chords of the song, unaware of the visitors at his window.

* * *

"Do you think Marshall is okay, Gumball?" Fionna's voice broke through the candy prince's inattention.

Gumball blinked and turned to the blonde girl walking next to him. "Hmm? I do apologize, Fionna. My attention was elsewhere. What did you say?"

Fionna looked at him for a long moment before answering, "I said 'Do you think Marshall is okay'? Like, he didn't look so good after he left our little shindig."

Speaking of the vampire, Gumball and Fionna were on their way to Marshall's house to check on him—without Lord Monochromicorn and Cake as Gumball and Fionna had convinced them to stay home. When Marshall flew off like that, Gumball knew something was not right. He knew that Marshall rarely ever got sick, and his flimsy excuse that the sun was giving him a headache did not sit right with Gumball. The candy prince knew that something was up. When he gave a pointed look in the vampire's direction, Gumball knew that Marshall knew that Gumball did not believe him. Even though Gumball did not believe the excuse, he knew that something was bothering Marshall Lee. The way he looked at Fionna and himself during the performance…

"…I believe that Marshall Lee is both okay yet not okay at the same time," he said.

Fionna scrunched her brows in confusion, making a face that Gumball thought was slightly adorable. "Huh? What the glob does that mean? That doesn't give me an answer!" she exclaimed in slight frustration.

Gumball was quick to respond. "What I mean is that I believe Marshall is okay _physically_ , but he is not okay _emotionally_. Did you see him look at us in the middle of his performance?"

Fionna looked like she was about to reply, but paused before she did. "Uh, yeah, actually. I did. He kinda made a funny face. Do you think maybe he knows that we're…you know, together-ish?"

It was true that Gumball and Fionna were together in a sense. For a long while, Gumball's feeling's for Fionna had begun to shift, turning from platonic friendship to something not so mild, to something romantic. Gumball had known the adventuress had had a crush on him for the longest time, and that had given him hope. But, it was during that time of changing feelings and emotions that Gumball had discovered his own affections for Marshall Lee. Gumball had been disgusted at himself: a well-respected prince holding affections for two people at the same time?! It was simply preposterous! It was then that Gumball had requested a meeting with Fionna to talk about the…situation. He had confessed that he loved her and wanted to be in a relationship with her, and she had said she wanted to be together as well! She had been thrilled! But, Gumball had to explain to her that while he had loved her, he had also loved Marshall. She had been quiet for several long minutes but, to his surprise, she had not been mad or disgusted with him. Quite the opposite, in fact. She had confessed, shyly, that she had loved both he and Marshall, too. Because they loved both each other and the same person, they mutually agreed to try and get Marshall in with their relationship.

Gumball was surprised by how quickly he had grown to like those two as more than just friends. Gumball and Marshall had a long history together, but it was during the later years of their continuing friendship that they had started to drift apart. That was something that the prince deeply regretted. A few years ago, he and Marshall had a falling-out. Before then, they had been the best of friends and had done everything together. But a tragedy had happened in Gumball's life that caused him to turn his attention away from Marshall: the death of the prince's parents. The King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom had died by some mysterious illness—an illness that was still unknown to this day—when Gumball was fourteen. Because of this, Gumball had been required to focus all of his attention on the Candy Kingdom lest the throne would have been given (for a few years) to the Earless of Lemongrab. Unfortunately, Gumball had not been able to balance the new responsibilities that were forced upon him and keep Marshall Lee in his life. Marshall had felt like Gumball had been neglecting their friendship, and Gumball was sad to say that had been exactly what happened. Gumball had told Marshall that he did not have time for him anymore and that he should probably find a better friend. The next day, Gumball had been sad to see that the vampire had left the Candy Kingdom; Gumball did not see Marshall for a long nine months after that.

But now Gumball, in his wise age of nineteen, was more mature and could see that he had handled the situation quite poorly. He and Marshall had repaired their friendship and all was good. It was probably then that Gumball had started to think of Marshall as more than just a close companion. During the more recent times that Marshall visited his castle, the vampire had caused more mischief than normal, but Gumball had not been annoyed. It was the opposite, really; he found it quite endearing. Whenever he had time away from his princely duties and had time to bake, Marshall would be the first one to want to taste his confections—as long as they were some shade of red. It was during those times where they sat down like normal guys eating unhealthy snacks where Gumball would just simply stare at Marshall. He took in all of the vampire's features: his ink-black hair, his handsome pointed ears, his fangs when they would peek out of his mouth during his attractive smirk, and his red eyes. Gumball _loved_ Marshall's eyes. He did not know why, but he found them so attractive and so endearing. He guessed he loved them for their uniqueness. Marshall was the only being in the whole world that could have such expressive eyes in the shade of red. When the immortal was happy, his eyes would lighten to a bright poppy-red. When he was sad, though Gumball had only seen a few times where Marshall had been sad, they would turn into a dull maroon-red. Mischief changed his eyes to the color of cherries, and boredom caused just a regular red. His negative emotions, however, always darkened Marshall's eyes. Anger rusted his eyes into a dark russet red, the color of rusted iron. Rage was the worst, Gumball hated to admit. Rage mutated Marshall's normally beautiful red eyes into a foul red, a red of freshly spilt blood. His blood-red eyes would glow as if there were flashlights illuminating them from the inside, and his sclera would bleed into a tarry, foul black. Gumball had only seen Marshall's eyes transform like that one time, when a creature escaped the Nightosphere and stumbled across Fionna and he when they were on a little picnic. The demon surprisingly incapacitated Fionna with a broken leg and arm, and it shredded a good amount of his candy biomass from his back when he tried to protect Fionna. When Marshall had found them and the demon, he was _furious_. The demon did not live long after that.

Gumball loved all the unique intricacies of Fionna, his dear Fionna. Gumball greatly appreciated her growth in maturity she had after her eighteenth birthday. It made it easier to sit down and hold a conversation with her. The prince loved all of her energy and her expressiveness, but sometimes all that energy just made him tired. Gumball also admired the girl's strength and her bravery in the face of…everything, really. It did not matter what villain or problem she was facing—she would always take it in stride. This was one quality of Fionna that drew Gumball in to her. Lastly, her cerulean-blue eyes that often reminded him of the clear sky were simply gorgeous, and her laughs were absolutely pure and infectious.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he once more turned his attention to Fionna. "I do not think he knows for certain, but I think he might suspect that something is amiss between us." While walking, he noticed that they were only a few minutes from Marshall's cave. "I suspect that his seeing us close together might have been the reason for his early departure. I highly doubt the sun was affecting him _that_ badly."

"You think so?" Fionna said as she adjusted her white bunny beanie. "I'm not too sure that Marshall might like either of us is the lovey-dovey way, GB. I mean, yeah, you and him act better together than a couple of months ago, when you guys acted like rivals or something. And he hangs out with me more, too, but I still don't think Marshall _loves_ either of us…" she trailed off, slightly sad.

Gumball hated to see his adventuress like this, so he grabbed her lightly tanned hand into his pink one and gave it a soft squeeze. When their eyes met, he gave her a smile to reassure her. "How about this: when we go and see Marshall, we can ask to have a serious conversation with him? We can say that it pertains to very important information concerning him. Marshall knows when to joke around and when we are serious, so he will most likely hear us out. We will just have to take it one step at a time."

The blonde-haired girl flashed her beautifully white smile at him. "Yeah, that sounds good, Gumball." She let go of his hand and hurried a few paces in front of him. "C'mon!" she waved him over.

Gumball watched fondly as the eighteen year old hurried down the rest of the path, and he hurried his own pace to catch up with her. "Yes," he said mostly to himself, fondness in his voice, "let's go check on our vampire."

* * *

Fionna stopped when she reached the mouth of the brown-stone cave, the shadow of the highway—Marshall had told them a while ago what a highway was—above the cave casting over her. She looked at the sky and horizon and saw that the sun disappeared from the sky. There was, however, still enough light illuminating the sky to see where they were going. The sky was full of beautiful reds and oranges and the clouds were painted rich purples and pinks. Fionna loved looking at sunsets; they were so beautiful and mathematically awesome!

Pulling her focus from the sky, she turned to see her friend just jogging up to her spot. She giggled as she saw the pink form of Gumball bend over, hands on his knees, and pant tiredly. "Fionna…," he panted, "…You ran…too fast, ugh…"

Oopsies, she forgot that Gumball was a lot slower than her when it came to running.

After a few minutes, Gumball collected himself and stood up with a huff. "You alright, GB?" she asked nicely. Gumball gave her a smile, one that made her heart-guts go all aflutter. "I am now, Fionna. Thank you." They both turned to face the mouth of the cave. Gumball pointed his chin in the direction of Marshall's house which they could see from where they were standing. "Come now," he said, "we are almost there."

Gumball began first and Fionna followed. As they were walking through the cave, Fionna looked at Gumball and thought about how their relationship and started and grown. They were friends at first, and then best friends. When Fionna was thirteen, she had begun to see the prince in a different life. She had gotten a crush on Gumball. Unfortunately for her, at the time, Gumball had not returned her feelings, and because of this she had felt heat-broken. She had tried to go out with Flame Prince, and while it had worked out for a bit, the relationship had not lasted.

So, it was to Fionna's surprise when Gumball announced not too long ago that he actually did return her feelings. She was so happy, but surprised: it had been several years since she discovered her crush on him! But that did not matter to her, not then. The only thing that mattered was that she loved Gumball and Gumball loved her back.

But it was not that simple. Even though she loved Gumball, she also loved someone else, too. She also loved Marshall Lee. The fact that she loved two people equally like that made Fionna nervous and anxious. What if someone found out? What if Cake found out? Would she not want to talk to Fionna ever again? Worst of all, what if _Gumball_ found out?! He had just confessed that he loved her! If he found out that she loved Marshall Lee too…oh, she had not wanted to think about it! So, it was such a relief to her when Gumball confessed that he not only loved her but also loved the vampire. She had been ecstatic! Gumball wouldn't hate her or anything! It was then that they decided to act on their feelings and try to get Marshall into their relationship, too—if the vampire returned their feelings, that was.

Fionna loved each of the guys in different ways. Fionna loved Gumball simply because he was so smart—and his good looks did not escape her either. She loved watching him work on his experiments in his lab when she got the chance, and the stuff that he created was so rad! Fionna admired the fact that the prince was kind to everyone and treated every person with equal respect, even to someone who was being a meanie-butt. Fionna did not think she could do that; she would probably end up punching somebody in the gut if she got frustrated enough with them. The prince's eyes were like amethysts, they were so beautiful. Whenever Fionna looked at them, she felt like she would get lost in them. People thought that Gumball was inactive and unfit, but he was actually in very good shape. Fionna could prove that whenever she hugged him and felt the muscles in his arms, back, and chest. She blushed a bit just by thinking of them.

Marshall was very different from Gumball. Most people saw the vampire as a rude and arrogant pest and troublemaker. They only saw the outside of him. Fionna, however, could see what was on the inside. (Though his outside did look pretty good with his dark hair; defined muscles; snarky smile that meant mischief; stunningly red eyes that, to Fionna, looked like the rubies she often saw in Ice Queen's Tiara; and his voice—a voice that made Fionna weak in the knees, especially when he sang.) She could see how Marshall loved all the company he could get, even though he often acted like he did not need or like anybody. She loved his creativeness and his music. He was so much fun to rock out with sometimes, or even just hang around with. Despite making other people uncomfortable, Fionna felt extremely comfortable—safe, even—with the vampire.

On a different note, Gumball had told her that he liked talking to her more than he did when she was younger. He said that it was easier to hold a conversation with her since she was able to sit still better now. Fionna blushed a bit when she heard that. It was true that she changed over the years—but not just mentally; she changed physically, too. She switched her old bunny hat that wrapped around her whole head to her current bunny beanie. When she had turned eighteen, Cake had told her that the hat was a little childish and that she should let go of it. She did not to at first, but she agreed with Cake. Luckily, she was able to kill and skin and other evil rabbit and make it into a snazzy looking beanie. This beanie let her hair show, but she tied it back into a practical ponytail. Fionna also switched her dark blue skirt to a pair of dark blue shorts when she realized that skirts were very inappropriate for adventuring. The same went to her slip-on shoes—they got switched to black ankle boots which were very durable and perfect for adventuring.

The blonde adventuress was startled out of her thoughts when she bumped into Gumball's back, making her stumble back a few steps. "Oof! What's the deal, GB?" she asked in slight annoyance as she rubbed her forehead. She looked around and saw that they had arrived at the side of Marshall's house.

The candy prince turned to her with wide amethyst eyes. He grabbed her elbow and—gently, but firmly—grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him under the window sill. She was surprised, and she asked, "Gumball? What the what?!" She blinked when the prince put a finger on her lips and shushed her. What was Gumball doing?

"Fionna," he whispered. Why was he whispering?! "We need to be silent. Look inside the window."

"Why are we sneaking on Marshall?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just trust me, please." His voice had an odd tone to it, one that made Fionna uneasy.

Her blonde eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched up her nose. Gumball was acting weird, and Fionna did not know why. But, she trusted his judgment and peeked her head a bit over the window sill, looking inside the open window. A gasp escaped her mouth when she saw what was inside. It was Marshall! But something was wrong with him! He looked super sad and really depressed!

The immortal was tiredly sitting on his couch—the super uncomfortable couch that she knew that no one ever sat on—with his axe-base, plucking a sad tune on the instrument. Marshall had this peculiar expression on his face, like he was thinking really hard about something. But the worst thing, that Fionna noticed, was that Marshall looked like he was about to cry! Marshall, like, never-ever cried!

She ducked down and whipped her head to Gumball. "Gumball…I've never seen Marshall like this before," she said with a lot of worry.

Sadness marred Gumball's own face. "I know, and I agree. There must be something wrong with Marshall. I, too, have never seen him like this. I've known Marshall to be extremely happy at his best and horribly rage-filled at his worst, but I have never seen him so…depressed."

The two of them were cut off from continuing their whispered conversation when they heard Marshall's miserable voice drift through the open window and into the dark cave.

" _ **Love, hunt me down**_

_**I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes** _

_**And feed me, spark me up** _

_**A creature in my blood stream chews me up** _

They stared at each other with wide eyes and slightly gaping mouths. What was going through Marshall's head?! Gumball mouthed, _"What?_ " to her, and she replied with the universal I-don't-know shrug.

_**So I can feel something** _

_**So I can feel something** _

_**Give me touch** _

' _ **Cause I've been missing it**_

_**I'm dreaming of** _

_**Someones** _

_**Kissing me in the night** _

_**Just so I** _

_**Just so I** _

Fionna and Gumball looked into the window again and saw Marshall tilting his head back against the couch. His brow furrowed and his face was pinched, like he was pained by something. Fionna saw out of the corner of her eye Gumball muttering something to himself that sounded like the _"Someones"_ in Marshall's song. Did he figure out who the song was about?

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

_**Can feel something** _

Marshall's voice started to crack and his voice became breathy, like he was fighting off tears. Tears did come, though, and they slipped down Marshall's gray cheeks. His voice sounded so desperate for _something_ , and it broke Fionna's heart that she did not know what.

_**You steal me away** _

_**With your eyes and with your mouth** _

_**And just take me back to in your house** _

_**And stare at me with the lights off** _

Apparently, because Marshall never really sang love songs (since it was not his style) and was singing one now, this song had to be about someone—or more than one someone, as it seemed—that Marshall knew. But who? Fionna was totally confused, anxious, and sad all at the same time. She absolutely hated seeing Marshall like this!

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**To feel something** _

_**In the night** _

_**In the night** _

_**In the night** _

_**When we touch** _

_**In the night** _

' _ **Cause I've been lusting it**_

Marshall plucked the last notes of this song. Afterwards, it was eerily silent. Fionna and Gumball did not dare make a sound. Fionna saw Marshall hunch over his bass and saw his shoulders start to shake slighly. Even from here, she could see the tears plop onto the face of the instrument-weapon, the noise of them falling uncomfortably loud in the cave's tense silence. Fionna balled her hands into fists, trying to keep herself from crying. She jumped slightly when she felt something touch her fist. She glanced next to her and saw Gumball with his soft hands on hers. He turned her clenched fist over, and with his own hands he gently pried her fingers apart. He took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. He flashed her a tender smile that calmed her down. Fionna was so thankful that Gumball loved her. She did not know what she would do without him.

The calm was shattered when they heard and saw Marshall stand up and throw his bass across the room with a loud growl in his throat. It hit the wall, but was not damaged. He collapsed back onto the couch, and he hunched more heavily on himself. With his elbows on his knees and palms covering his eyes, he started to outright sob. His shoulders shook worse than before and his grief was audible this time, unlike the silent tears that spilled before.

Fionna was horrified, and Marshall's name sat on her lips as she wanted to call out to him. She covered her mouth and willed herself not to break through the partially opened window to get to the grey-skinned immortal. With their hands still connected, Fionna felt Gumball stand up. He had a cheerless expression on his face and he gently pulled her up. "Come on," he side in a quiet voice, "I think he needs us right now." Fionna nodded and within a couple of steps they stood in front of the front door.

Gumball glanced at her one more time before he grasped the metal door knob. They were not going to knock so that Marshall would not hear them. Luckily, the door was unlocked and Gumball and Fionna were able to slip into their sobbing friend's house silently. Fionna knew that if Marshall was not in the state he was in now, he probably would have heard them a long time ago (and probably would have told them to go away).

They walked a few steps inside, but still stayed a little ways from Marshall. The vampire still did not hear them. Breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere, Gumball cleared his throat and said in a careful voice, "Marshall?"

Marshall's head snapped up from his hands, and he stared at the candy prince and adventuress in shock. His wide eyes were soaked and tears were on his cheeks and palms. Fionna heard him suck in a harsh breath. "F-Fionna? Gumb-ball? What are you guys doing here?" It was perturbing for Fionna to hear the stutter in Marshall's normally strong and even voice. He stared at them for another moment, but he then started to try to clean himself up when he realized he actually had people in his house. "H-How the glob did you get into my house?!" he exclaimed in a slightly indignant manner as he sprang up from the couch.

"Marshall," Gumball started off as he stepped closer to the other male with arms slightly extended from his sides, "we came to see if you were okay after your departure earlier. However, when we got here we heard you singing…"

Marshall looked panicked. "Y-you heard me?! I…" His eyes switched from Gumball to Fionna and then back to Gumball again. "…How much did you hear?" he asked. Marshall looked extremely uncomfortable, like he wanted the floor of his house to swallow him and send him to the Nightosphere. It made Fionna slightly upset that it was partially her and Gumball's being here that made him so.

"…The whole thing," Fionna said.

Marshall's crimson eyes got wide again with panic and he ran his hands through his inky hair. She could hear him mutter, "No, no, no! They weren't supposed to hear. They weren't supposed to know!"

If this song was about Gumball and herself, then they already knew how Marshall felt. That meant that he loved them both. "Marshall. Marshall!" Fionna spoke over his agitation and panic, "It's okay! It's okay! We know!"

Marshall spun to face them, confusion now present on his face. His eyebrows furrowed together, and she saw his tongue swipe over his teeth—a nervous gesture that she did not see too often. "… _What_? _What_ did you say?"

"We believe we know who you were singing about, and why you are so sad," Gumball said gently. He continued, "And we want you to know that we feel the same way." The prince slowly moved toward the frozen Vampire King and gently wrapped his arms around him. Fionna was surprised Marshall had not acted rashly yet or lashed out at them, as he probably would have in this kind of situation; the vampire was not normally one to express emotion like this.

Fionna quickly joined Marshall and Gumball in their group hug. Marshall still had a shocked expression on his face, but did not try to fight them off. "…I-I don't understand." His voice was so uncertain and so unfamiliar that Fionna felt tears prick her eyes again and made her wrap her eyes tighter around them.

"What we're trying to say, Marshall," Gumball's warm voice said, "is that…"

"We love you." They said together.

* * *

Written: 10/11/13; Published: 9/7/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The original word here was "Strangers", and not "Someones". I changed it because Marshall knows who exactly it is he wants to be with.
> 
> -Oh, and I know this song isn't really played mainly with a bass guitar. Just imagine that it is since Marshall's bass is his go-to instrument.
> 
> (Prepare for all the fluff and feels in the next chappie :3)


	2. We Made Something Entirely New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.
> 
> *returns from the grave to finish this story* Hope you guys enjoy!

Marshall felt like the breath got sucked out of his lungs. As he stood there in dumbfounded shock in Fionna and Gumball's arms, he could not believe what he was hearing. The prince and adventuress _both_ loved _him_ , a son of a demon? _At the same time_?! Marshall felt like he just had an extremely awesome stroke of luck, but also felt like Fate was playing some kind of horrible, horrible joke on him.

He was _really_ hoping that he was just very lucky right now.

Marshall reluctantly pulled himself out of their (very comfortable) arms and looked at them. They looked completely serious as they stared back at him. Marshall decided to test them out. "…So, when did you guys find out that you…loved me?" he asked hesitantly. The vampire made sure that he listened very carefully as they answered. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he would be able to hear if they were lying due to their heartbeats. If there were any irregularities, they would mean they were lying.

Fionna and Gumball looked at each other before answering. "Well," Fionna started, "for me, it was a few months ago."

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

"And for me, it was around the same time," Gumball said.

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

Even heartbeats…

"It was also around that time that I asked Fionna to meet me at my castle." Gumball looked at Fionna again and took her hand in his. "I…I told her that I held affections for her, and she confessed that she felt the same. However, I felt…ashamed…of myself because I loved both her and you, Marshall. I didn't know how she would take it."

Marshall picked up on the contraction in Gumball's sentence. He knew that Gumball only spoke with contractions when he we distressed or uncomfortable. And, he also knew how Gumball had felt at that time. Gumball felt ashamed at himself for loving two people—that was how Marshall felt, too (at least until a few minutes ago).

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

Fionna picked up where Gumball left off. "When GB told me how he felt, I told him how I felt, too. I also loved you and GB, at the same time." She smiled at Marshall, and the vampire felt a flutter in his cold, semi-dead heart. "Then, we decided that 'cuz we both loved each other and you, we would try and get you onboard, you know?"

_Ba-bum._

_Ba-bum._

Marshall took in a shaky breath. They were telling the truth. They were not lying. They were telling the truth! They loved him!

He took a moment to collect himself. (He knew that in the future, looking back on this moment, he would probably berate himself for acting like such a wimp.) He closed his eyes and took in a breath again, very light. He opened his crimson eyes. "Well," he smiled at them, "I guess that's good then, huh? Because, I…I love you guys, too."

He felt _so happy_ when he said those words.

Should he have felt a little mad that they walked into his house when he was at his worst? Maybe, maybe not. If he had not been feeling as…depressed and out-of-it as he had been, Marshall was sure that he would have probably scared them off in his bat-form for catching him like that. But, actually, he was glad that they found him. Speaking of walking into his house…

"But, uh," he started, "how did you guys get into my house. I locked the door."

Gumball looked at him with a little twinkle in his beautiful amethyst eyes. "Marshall, you left it unlocked. We walked right through your front door."

Marshall blinked.

Oh.

\- O -

It had been a few weeks after Fionna and Gumball had strolled into his personal life, literally. Everything was going well. Their three-way relationship was just like their old one, just with more lovey-dovey stuff. Marshall loved to tease and try to scare Gumball and Fionna whenever he got the chance, especially Gumball. His reactions were just too hilarious. Just like the good ol' times.

Right now, the three of them were currently lounging in the Candy Castle. Gumball did not have any princely duties to attend to, and Fionna did not have any residents of Aaa to help that needed saving. Floating on his back as he strummed his bass, Marshall soaked in the calm atmosphere. The three of them did not often have time to spend together with all of them there; Marshall was enjoying it while he could.

They were in Gumball's personal kitchen. Fionna was sitting on one of the tall stools that were in front of the island-table, and Gumball was in his white fancy apron trying out some kind of new recipe. The prince had a little frown that settled in his lips as he looked into his mixing bowl; Marshall guessed that the prince was not happy with whatever he was making. The immortal did not know much about cooking or recipes and stuff, but the bowl of full of a red-colored mix, and Marshall thought that whatever had red in it must have been good.

Plus, whatever Gumball cooked had to be good.

Gumball still had that little pouty frown on his face. Marshall wished he could kiss that frown away and turn it into a smile, but he could not do so because of the little fluff-ball that was sitting in the stool next to Fionna. Yeah, Cake was here too—a fact that Marshall was not too happy about; he could not steal kisses from Gum-Gum and Fi because the kitty-cat was here.

Speaking of Cake, the reason he could not do anything above friend level with Fionna and Gumball was because they…kind of, sort of did not tell her about their relationship yet. Marshall did not know how Cake would react, but he was sure that she would flip of she found out that a vampire was involved with her sister. Personally, Marshall did not care what Cake though, but Fionna did, and that was what counted.

Cake was suspicious, though. That was something Marshall could tell. The three of them had almost been caught once by Peppermint Maid when Marshall and Fionna stayed the night. Marshall knew the candy maid was _extremely_ perceptive, and she must have relayed whatever she could decipher back to the cat.

The three of them had to be careful with what they did for now. That, Marshall knew was certain.

His slightly negative thoughts were pierced by Fionna's wonderful voice. "Hey, Cake! I just remembered: Lord Monochromicorn wanted to see you."

"He apparently missed you," Gumball added on, still stirring the mix in the bowl.

Still floating on his back, Marshall turned a bit in order to look at Cake. The cat had a slight blush on her face and her tail puffed up ever so slightly. "O-oh, really?! Sweet, baby, I'm goin' right now! Bye, Fionna!" And with that, she hopped off her stool and stretched out the room. Marshall waited a minute to make sure she was really gone before he turned to Fionna and Gumball.

With a raised eyebrow he asked, "Did Lord M _really_ want to see her?"

Gumball let an uncharacteristically devious smirk quirk on his lips. "Actually, he did indeed. He told me himself earlier today." Marshall tried to listen to what Gumball was saying and not stare at his mouth. That _smirk_ …! _Dang it, Gum-Gum! You and that smirk!_ He thought to himself.

"Gumball just so happened to mention that right then so we could all talk," Fionna said with a giggle.

Marshall looked at his boyfriend and girlfriend with something akin to pride. He floated down in front of their faces and said dramatically, "The deviousness! I feel _so_ proud of you two!" He grabbed both of their surprised faces and smushed them cheek to cheek then pressed his lips to theirs in a purposefully sloppy kiss, pointedly ignoring their exclamations. He pulled back with a devious little chuckle and a pointy grin of mischievousness.

"Marshall!"

"Marshall Lee, honestly!"

Gumball was cleaning up all the things he had used in his baking 'experiment'. It had taken quite a few trials, but this time he was successful in creating a cake that flawlessly combined the delicious sweetness of cherries and the pleasant bitterness of red apples (1) into one fluffy cake. Washing his hands in the sink, he could see from the corner of his eye Fionna and Marshall drooling as they clustered around the iced cake. He breathed out a little laugh; he had give them explicit instructions _not_ to eat the dessert until after he said so or else they would receive no kisses from him for a week. Their faces when he told them that earlier— _priceless_.

He dried his hands and turned to his dessert-starved lovers. "Alright, alright," he said and he grabbed some plates and utensils, "I will dish out the cake now."

Marshall and Fionna both shouted their excitement as they hopped on the stools with the plates in front of them. He looked at them with a fond eye roll; he expected as much of Fionna, but seeing Marshall relax like that made him happy. "I hope you two enjoy this. It is a recipe I have been working with for a while now, and I think I finally achieved it! Tell me what you think."

The vampire and the adventuress did not hesitate in taking a big bite of the fluffy cake. Fionna moaned in delight around her bite of cake and pressed her hands to her cheeks. Marshall floated in the air as his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned around his own bite of the dessert. Fionna exclaimed how good the cake was before immediately digging in to the rest of it. Marshall was more articulate in his response. Still floating in the air, he lowered down a bit until he was hovering in front of Gumball. The vampire dipped a finger in the white fluffy icing and dabbed it on the prince's nose. Gumball flushed a bit, but did so even more when he heard the vampire's low timbre say, "The cake was really delicious and sweet, Gum-Gum. But not as sweet as you." Marshall pecked him on the lips. Gumball fidgeted, but kissed him back without (much) hesitation.

They stopped and parted when they felt something cold splat against their faces. The prince crinkled his nose as he thought, _What in the world…?_ He ran his finger against his faced and saw white icing dripping from it. When he looked in the direction the icing was thrown from, he saw Fionna smiling deviously and waving her frosting-covered fingers at them. _Why that devious little girl! This requires retaliation._ He thought as he raised a challenging eyebrow.

Marshall spoke his words for him. The vampire grabbed his own plate of cake and hovered closer and closer to Fionna, red eyes glowing cherry-red with mischief. "Of course you must know, Fi-Fi, that this means war." Fionna squeaked and readied her own plate of cake.

_Well, there goes that dessert._

* * *

After cleaning themselves of all the sugary deliciousness that stuck to their bodies—in addition to kissing some of it of each other as well, Fionna remembered with a light blush—they retired to Gumball's room for a while. As soon as they had entered the large room, she took the opportunity to charge at the bed and jump right on to it. Who could blame her? Glob, Gumball's bed had to be the most comfy in the entire kingdom! It was like it was made out of marshmallows, it was so soft.

GB laughed at her, and walked to the bed at a more sedate pace. Sitting right next to her, he leaned down and pecked her on the nose, prompting a giggle from her. _A lot of people think he's so darn serious all the time, but GB is really fun and charming_ , she thought as she stuck out her tongue at him. She couldn't help but laugh at the unrestrained snort that came from his throat—the prince was the perfect image of royalty in public, prim and proper. However, Fionna enjoyed and appreciated that he felt as if he could cut loose and be more himself around both her and Marshall. And speaking of their vampire boyfriend…

He floated over to them, hovering right over them as he laid on his stomach. She and GB looked at him in amusement as he rested a hand on his cheek and supported that arm in his other hand. He pretended to not see them as he lowered himself slightly, resting his elbows on top of their hands. Gosh, she felt like she was five years younger and she couldn't stop laughing. "Oh dear, I just _can't_ seem to find my wonderful and handsome boyfriend, all smart and everything. Gee, I sure do wish my princey would show himself alreadyyyyy," Marshall said loudly, making a spectacle of looking all over the room. The prince in mention rolled his eyes, but the fond smile on his face told Fionna that he didn't mind. Marshall continued, this time 'looking' for her. "And oh no! My lovely adventuress girlfriend has seemed to disappear too! Oh, whatever shall I dooooo?" He flipped over onto his back, placing his one hand on his heart and the other against his forehead as he floated in between them. Cracking open an eye, he grinned at them, fangs glittering mischievously in the light. "Oh hey, there you two are. Guess I won't be all lonely anymore."

"Marshall, you're ridiculous!" she smiled laying down next to him.

Gumball followed, laying on his side to look at the two of them. He raised a particularly coy pink eyebrow, "I'm going to have to agree with Fionna on this one, my dear Marshall." He moved to run his hand through Marshall's black hair, and Fionna felt something warm in her chest as she watched the grey-skinned boy lean into it softly.

"Mmm, I don't care what you guys say, just don't stop doing that, Gum-Gum."

Fionna began doing the same thing to the other side of his head, and she could have sworn she heard something like a purr come from him. It was almost like the pleased purr-trill he let out in his little bat form. _Aww, that's just too cute._ "Fionaaaaaa," he whined, not unpleasantly, "you guys are gonna put me to sleeeep—and you already know I'm tired during the day-time as is."

Just because he said that, she in fact did not stop and instead kept carding through his hair. "Maybe you should nap then. I don't want a grumpy-bat for a boyfriend, you know."

She only got a relaxed hum for an answer.

It was silent in the room for a long time, the only noises being their breathing and Marshall's almost-purr. So, it was no surprise when she startled a little when Marshall began to sing, almost drowsy-like.

" _ **What have we done? What did we do?**_

_**I think we made something entirely new,** _

_**And it wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you.** _

_**I think we made something entirely new…"**_ (2)

Fionna hadn't heard that song before, but it was so nice! Although it was short, she felt like it really described their little…thing they had going on here. Trio? Triad? She wasn't sure if there was an official term for what they were, especially since no one has ever been in a three-way relationship (at least, to her knowledge). "That was beautiful, Marshy," Fionna said after he hummed the tune." It also didn't hurt that his voice was something out of this world—haha, pun included.

"I do agree," Gumball added, dimpled smile on his face. "I have never heard it before, yet it's so…peaceful."

Marshall opened his bright red eyes to look at the both of them. "It was from a show I really liked before the Mushroom War—it was really ahead of its time. Plus, they had a lot of songs that really spoke to me, and the little piece that I just sang seemed to fit us, ya know? I'll tell you guys more about it later."

There was another pause in the room before the inevitable question came up. "…So what exactly are we?"

"We are us. It is as simple as that."

"…You know, I think I like that. I can dig sticking with you two…I mean, if you can put up with a handsome son of a demon like me."

"Puh-lease! Like that's hard! Like GB said, we're us. We aren't gonna leave." They were something entirely new, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not in the slightest.

A bubblegum scientist- prince, a demon-vampire musician-king, and a blonde human adventuress.

It was a fantastic combination: entirely new.

* * *

Published: 3/19/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Who knows, maybe apple flavors change a bit in over 1000 years. *shrugs*
> 
> (2) I changed the lyrics of this line just a tad to make it fit the situation better. This excerpt comes from Rebecca Sugar's Something Entirely New, from the show Steven Universe.
> 
> A/N: Woooooow, I haven't touched this story in almost three and a half years! I want to sincerely thank everyone who stuck with this fic of mine. I was originally planning on this being over ten chapter, but then I fell out of the fandom and the show got very dense with lore and such. But! I've always said that I would never abandon a story, so I made sure I completed this. Thank you again for being patient! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


End file.
